1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an image production device, a reproduction device, a reproduction system, an image production method, and a reproduction method.
2. Background Information
When imaging is performed with an imaging device featuring a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) that read out data for every horizontal line, the charge storage time in the CMOS has varied with each horizontal line, for example. Therefore, when an image of a subject is captured with this imaging device, images of different times are captured in the upper and lower portions of a single image. Actually, in most cases the image is read at times continuously from the upper portion to the lower portion, and as long as there is little change in the movement of the subject, there is almost no unnaturalness when a single image is viewed. Nor is there much unnaturalness when viewing a moving picture captured continuously with a video camera.